Navidad especial con bakugan
by Franchesca-chan
Summary: alice esta sola para navidad y organisa una fiesta y ademas es la primera navidad q los peleadores la pasan sin dan pero tambien la primera q pasan con alice. (esto sucede en navidad del mismo año de la cuarta temporada).
1. Chapter 1

Faltaba tan solo 1 dia para noche buena y Alice estaba muy triste x q iba a pasar navidad sola con hidra x q su abuelo tenia una junta muy importante y el le dijo q no podía faltar. Alice estaba en su casa en su habitación.

Vamos , Alice no es tan malo-Hidra tratando de animarla.

Bueno tienes razón al mal tiempo buena cara.-Alice

Que te parece si invitas a tus amigos para hacer una fiesta de navidad-Hidra

Tienes razón los llamare-Alice alegre.

Llamda telefónica :Hola Marucho?-Alice

Ah hola Alice q sucede?-Marucho

Bueno se que es muy repentino pero pensaba si quieres pasar navidad con migo en mi casa ya q estoy sola para navidad.-Alice

Claro! Alice además también voy a estar solo para navidad x q mis padres acaban de abisarme q van a trabajar hasta tarde y llegarían muy tarde.-Marucho un poco triste.

Bueno q te parece si tu le avisas a Shun , Mira , Runo , Julie, Ace , Baron y a Gunz para q vengan a mi casa y yo le aviso a Joe , Chan , Klaus , Julio, Komba y a Billy.-Alice

Si , pero yo también puedo avisarle a Billy por Julie.-Marucho

OK!, entoces esta todo arregado- Alice – no vemos mañana-

Si hasta mañana!-Marucho

Ya Marucho y Alice habían arreglado todo para noche buena y eran las seis y veinticinco y la fiesta de navidad iba a comenzar a las seis y media ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba q los demás llegaran .(todos iban menos Julio q nose xq no iba a ir)

Tardan mucho! –Alice

Eres muy anciosa, Lo sabias?-Hidra bromeando. En ese momento tocan la puerta y era… Klaus tan puntual y fino como siempre y justo detrás de el estaban todos los demás (son muchos y me da flojera poner todos los nombres) muy abrigados. Y vestían de la siguiente forma :

Marucho tenia puesto un lindo traje de elfo para animar el espíritu. Klaus tenia puesto un traje q parecía ni de príncipe de cuento de hades y empresario moderno. Joe tenia un jean y un sueter navideño y unas botas. Gunz tenia una camisa manga larga y pantalón rojo. Ace tenia una camisa negra con un pantalón marron clarito y botas. Baron como estaba muy emocionado se disfraso de reno. Billy tenia una chaqueta naranja un paantalon marron oscuro y su gorra . Shun Tenia una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras. Y las chicas Julie tenia puesto un vestido rosa corto con tacones del mismo un jean entubado azul con unas botas moradas y un abrigo color crema. Chan-lee tenia unas calsas negras con un poncho rojo. Mira tenia un pantalón de corderoi y una campera azul marino. Y Alice tenia una falda roja hasta las costillas y por arriba de las rodillas (la falda no era ni muy ajustada ni muy suleta.) y una camisa blanca metida en la falda y tenia unas botas negras por debajo de la rodilla.

Hola bella dama el relog me torturo en el tiempo de espera.-klaus besándole la mano y poniendo furioso a Shun. (se armo el lio jeje)

Hola Klaus gusto en verte, pasa - Alice - Come algo -

Para q si tu eres lo suficientemente dulce.-Klaus quien no le soltaba la mano.

Bueno Klaus, Alice necesita su mano.-Shun friamente. Y klaus va a la sala resignado.

Hola Shun, estas helado.-Alice abrasanlo para q se calinte y shun disfruta y corresponde ese abraso.

bueno hay mucho amor por aqui pero q hay de nosotras?.-Runo

Chicas! , las extrañe mucho.-Alice abrasando a Julie,Runo ,Mira .

Bueno y q hay de mi no me has visto desde antesdeayer.-Chan-lee bromenado y abrasando a las chicas.

Ok entren hace frio aqui.-Alice indicandole a las chicas q vallan adentro.

Hola pequeña.-Joe despenandola y abrasandola.

Maestro Shunnn!-Komba entra corriendo a abrasar a Shun.

Al parecer Shun tiene fans de los dos sexos-Ace molestando

Hola Maestra Alice ! -Baron abrasandola tan fuerte q no la dejaaba respirar.

Hola Ace, hola Baron! -Alice zafandoce del abraso de baro n y abrasa a Ace.

Bueno chicos pasen y acomodence.-Alice mientras Marucho junto a Gunz la saludaban.  
Hola chicos!- Alice abrasando a Marucho y a Gunz-chicos entremos todos y empesamos la fiesta.-alice guiandolos haia dentro y cerrando la puerta.

Todos en la sala...  
Buenos chicos quieren bocadillos?-Alice- dulces o salados ?-

Lo dudo Alice, no hay nada en la tierra, en new vestroia o en vestal tan dulce o exsotico como tu-klaus (en algun momento lo voy a callar con ayuda de shun jeje)

Bueno Klaus q tal si tu vas por los bocadillos y elijes asi la dejas de torturar a la pobre Alice-Runo

Enrrealidad Klaus tiene sentimientos hacia la maestra Alice -Baron

Si, en vestal no paraba de hablar de ella y estaba todo el tiempo indesiso de llamarla-Ace riendo

No es sorpresa antes de q Dan se fuera me llamaba para preguntar por Alice-Mira riendo

Ademas tu no eres lo suficientemente bueno para Alice.-Shun en su pose tipica

Disculpa? , yo soy el mejor candidato para Alice en vez de cualquiera de sus "fans" y ademas yo si se como tratar a una chica linda no como tu!-Klaus

Bueno en eso klaus tiene razon, el es un caballero muy romantico y tu erees un ninja aventurero.-Julie

Ohhh , q golpe bajo shun todos creen q Klaus es mejor q tu.-Billy

Bueno q tal si yo y Alice,Chan y joe traemos los bocadillos y algo para beber-Marucho tratando de arreglar el conflicto

Ya volvemos no se maten-Joe llendo a la cocina q alli estaban Alice y Chan

Que tal si hqacemos esto interesante -ace y Bily

Que prpones chico-klaus

Baron ya nos a dicho q to y shun tienen sentimientos hacia Alice-Gunz

Y q tiene chicos? -Mira ,justo en ese momento Alice llama a las chicas para q fueran a la cocina

Bueno el primero q bese a Alice se la queda y puede molestar y alardear sobre eso-Ace..

**como hoy es navidad mañana les doy el sig cap. besos  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Claro q no hare eso!-Shun

Era muy obio q no ibas a hacer eso porque no amas a Alice.-Klaus justo cuando termina de hablar Shun lo agarra del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared.

Jamas vuelvas a decir eso x q no veras de nuevo la luz del sol.-Shun

En ese momento entraron a la sala todos los que estaban en la cocina (son la mayoría y seria al pepe poner todos los nombres :P .) con comida dulce y salada y bebidas y alice al ver la esena puso lo que traia sobre la mesa y dijo:

SHUN! , ME PRODIAS EXPLICAR Q SUCEDE AQUÍ!.-Alice enojada con pose de mama (parada firme con los brasos crusados). Y Shun bajo rápidamente a Klaus y este aprovecho y dijo:

Vamos Shun dile a Alice lo q sucedió .-Klaus queriendo meter en problemas a Shun.

Si,lo hare!-Shun q ya tenia todo planeado.- Klaus dijo que tu y Runo eran los adefesios mas orrendos y estúpidos por hacer que el interrumpiera su trabajo.-Shun (yo: que groso lo metió en un buen lio jijiji además Runo lo va a matar siii!).

Kla…- Alice fue interrumpida por Runo.

Como te atrves! , te hemos salvado el trasero mas de un millón de veces y para colmo te crees muy importante cn tus modales y tu estupides pues dejame decirte algo … - Runo fue arrastrada por Ace , Baron , Gunz y Billy –Que?! –Runo pateando y resistiéndose .- Dejenme matarlo! .- Runo mientras lo chicos la encerraban en la cocina.

Bueno que les parece si comemos –Mira

Y después bailamos!.- Julie .

O después de comer abrimos los regalos .-Marucho

Siiii!-Julie.

Oigan y los bakugans?.-Chan-lee

Ah les pedi que me hicieran un mandado.-Alice

Bueno a que tal si vamos a comer.-Joe

Oigan! Runo ya se calmo.-Gunz

Siiiiii a commmeeeeerrrrrrr.- Baron saltando.

Y Yo que creía que Ace se parecía a Dan .-Shun

Oye!-Ace

Bueno dejemos q Alice responda.-Runo que sigue con ganas de matar a Klaus.

Vamos a comer platos tradicionales de China,Rusia,Japon,Alemania,Australia y Vestal.-Alice

Guau! y los preparaste tu sola?.-Marucho

No, Hidra me ayudo y ademas empesamos una guerra de comida-Alice

**Bueno hasta aca llegue y perdon esque estoy algo enferma y me cuesta un poco terminar la historia besos.**

**Comenten plis!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice algunos postres rusos no tiene alcohol?.-Gunz

Si pero. Solo hice ese tipo de postres para los que somos mayores de edad.-Alice

Alice yo no voy a beber alcohol.-Klaus

Por qué? , si se supone que a los alemanes les gusta beber alcohol.-Marucho

Si Klaus el otro bebiste tanto que no te podías mantener parado.-Chan

Si fue muy gracioso y además no paradas de besarte con un muñeco de nieve.-Joe

Encerio hiciste eso?.-Billy

...-Klaus rojo de verguenza

Jajaja!.-todos

Oh por favor mi super seinsei shun a tenido problemas más chistosos.-Komba

Todos cenaron y luego fueron a abrir los regalos,todos abrieron sus regalos menos alice y shun.

Toma shun este regalo es para ti.-Alice dándole a shun un equipo ninja con modificaciones especiales para batallas de cualquier tipo

Gracias Alice yo también tengo un regalo para ti.-Shun sacando un collar y poniéndoselo a alice quien comenzaba a llorar

Es muy hermoso gracias shun.-Alice llorando

Alice que tienes por qué lloras.-Shun preocupado

Es que primero me das este hermoso regalo y luego tu y los chicos se van y me dejas sola.-Alice

Alice te amo y te prometo que no te abandonaré nunca. -Shun

Eso dices ahora pero en unas semanas me dejaras sola otra vez. -Alice

No porque me quedare aquí contigo.-Shun besandola

Feliz navidad shun. -Alice

Feliz navidad Alice.-Shun

**Bueno asi termina mi fic y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y los bakugans cuando abrieron los regalos ellos estaban adentro de los regalos, me olvide de poner esa parte je**


End file.
